


Outdoor Fun

by jamesm97



Series: NSFW: Gif Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have some outdoor fun Stiles is a little pissed off at Scott's lack of adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoor Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The gifs aren't mine I found them at http://gayxxgifs.tumblr.com/post/123495508422/levi-karter-damian-black
> 
> This fic has pictures of graphic male x male scenes if you don't like them please don't read or look.

“Stiles” Scott moans when the teen wouldn’t stop kissing him.

“What?” Stiles pants pulling away.

“Were out in the open” Scott moans trying to pull away when he feels Stiles popping his shorts button open and grab his half hard dick.

“Stop moaning, its our summer cabin nobody is around” Stiles laughs pushing Scott up against the picnic table.

“Butttt” Scott attempts but it comes out in a moan when Stiles grabs his dick again and kisses him until their both breathless.

“Can we at least go into the cabin? Its like ten feet away” Scott tells him.

“Scott were twenty three stop being so uptight” Stiles laughs grabbing his ass and attempting to hoist him onto the table.

Stiles laughs when Scott has to jump a little get onto the table.

“Okay we can do it! Just be quick!” Scott moans when Stiles reaches into his shorts again.

“Scott its me your always quick when it comes to my mouth” Stiles laughs kissing him again.

“You mean I’m always quick to come in your mouth” Scott quips back and Stiles can’t help squeezing Scott’s dick to make him moan again.

“Shut up so I can suck you off” Stiles laughs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the gifts don't look all that much like Scott and Stiles but imagination is everything.
> 
> If you want to see a pair together it can be M/M or M/F or F/F let me know I am open to any fandom and any pairing just let me know and I will try and find some gifs to match a short story


End file.
